


Learning To Love

by narutogod123



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Come on I know some of you shipped it, F/M, Following the plot, I do what I want, Maybe a happy ending later, Phi has that covered, Velvet needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: Phi is unemotional and distant before he is taken as a hostage by Velvet and her crew. He follows orders without hesitation even if it meant his death. As time goes while spending time with Velvet he develops a sense of self and also a purpose. His purpose is to protect Velvet no matter what the cost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So guess what my new game addiction is! That's right, Tales of Berseria! Before I start this story let me say this. If you have a problem with age gap relationships don't stay here. Phi X Velvet is my obsession right now and there is no fanfiction of it. This story will be following the main plot of the game but just will actually have Phi and Velvet actually develop feelings for each other. I'm going to make a story with another world featuring Phi and Velvet but for now an unoriginal story! Yay! Sorry for the long authors note enjoy the story!

"Quickly Number Two! Do it!

In her injured state the Exorcist Theressa gives her command to the blonde haired Malak . Number Two nods quickly sprints to his three targets ready to kill them with an exploding spell.

"The kid's going to blow himself up!" Magilou warns both Rokurou and Velvet. Velvet reacts to him she kicks him away and jumps to attack Therrsa but another exorcist appears to blocks her sword with a lance. The two clash and the woman with short red hair glares at Velvet .

"I can't believe you were a daemon!"

"The cry baby Exorcist..." Velet glares at the other woman in irritation that she got in the way of her attack.

"I wasn't crying!" Velvet is pushed back but quickly recovers.

"Two praetors this isn't good!" Rokurou yells out and readies his weapons. Velvet glances to the recovering Malak slowly getting up. She approaches him with great speed and transforms her arm the demonic arm grabs the boy. She lifts him in the air and yells her own command.

"I order you to knock them back, knock them back or I will eat you!" Velvet grips his small body in her large claw-like arm showing that threat will hold true. His unblinking eyes stares blankly at Velvet.

"An order… I will obey." He uses a arte to knock back Theressa and the other exorcists when they try to get closer to attack them.

Velvet turns her head to the direction of her to the Rokurou and Magilou after the Malak's attack.

"Alright let's go!" They all dash to board the Ship, Velvet takes the boy's hand and drags him with her. He stumbles to keep his footing but manages anyway They quickly sail off into the distance just before hearing town people and exorcist cursing the people that burned down their ships.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : There will be more coming soon, This is just the beginning!


End file.
